


Not what desk are made for (maybe)

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Bratty Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri was a tease-- Victor was out to teach that brat a lesson.aka - Victor fucks Yuri in Yakov's office.





	Not what desk are made for (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwi_pierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_pierce/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kiwi_pierce! Just a quick little PWP for ya!

“VITYA!” Yakov screamed across the ice. “IF YOU AREN’T EVEN GOING TO TRY THEN GET THE FUCK OFF THE ICE!”

Stopping where he was, Victor was tired-- he had been out the previous night drinking and should have just stayed home. The moment he stepped on the ice he knew this was a big mistake.

“Yeah, Vitya,” Yuri sang out quietly as he skated in circles around him, “If you aren’t going to try then get the fuck off the ice!” The way Yuri singsonged it around him, smirking as he did so made Victor squint his eyes.

“Brat,” Victor mumbled.

“Oh, Vitya,” Yuri said, batting his lashes-- trying to be innocent, “You really should take better care of yourself!”

“C”mon, Yuri!” Yakov yelled, “Let me see that quad again!”

“At least he didn’t yell at me,” Yuri said, smirking as he skated off-- landing a perfect quad. 

 

* * *

 

At the end of practice, Victor’s head felt like it was split and the remnants all over the ice. Sitting on the bench, he was sucking at his water bottle as hard as he could-- Yakov still screaming at him.

Yuri was behind Yakov-- mimicking him and silently laughing at Victor. Of course Victor couldn’t do a damn thing about it. So he sat there, pretending to be listening, but imagining many different ways he could hide Yuri’s body.

That was till Yuri went to wipe the sweat off his brow-- he didn’t use his towel, no, he used the hem of his shirt. Lifting it up, showing off his perfect teened abs and his skin tight  _ drenched in sweat _ leopard print leggings. Yuri had the waistband of the leggings rolled down his hips as low as he could. They had sweat so much his legging were hiding  _ nothing. _

Glaring over at Yuri, he was still holding his shirt up-- taking the longest time humanly possible to wipe his brow.

_ Wait… Yakov was still yelling. _

“I’m serious, Vitya! I will yank you off this fucking team in a heartbeat if I feel you are not going to pour your soul into it!” and Yakov continued to yell words that only muffled into his brain. Victor knew this speech, it had not changed in fifteen years. He really wished the old man would get a new script.

When he looked back over at Yuri, he saw where he had tied his shirt up so his stomach still showed, and he was slowly licking his lips as he stared at him.

“Now hit the fucking showers and get out of my sight!” Yakov yelled. “And don’t think I don’t know that you are behind me mocking me, Yuri!”

Yuri yelped and Victor laughed. Yakov turned his attention back to the skaters still out on the ice and started yelling out at them.

Leaning over, Victor undid his skates and threw them in his bag. When he looked up, Yuri was bent at his waist, doing the same-- though his perfect round little ass was facing him.

“Fucking tease,” Victor whispered under his breath.

“You know it is only a tease if I don’t follow through,” Yuri said, winking over at him.

“You’re asking for it, brat,” Victor grumbled. He was too hungover for these fucking games. Yuri had been playing with fire ever since he was told he was skating in the senior division. Not even bothering with his shoes, Victor stood and grabbed Yuri by his upper arm, squeezing it tight enough he hoped there would be a bruise come morning.

“Ouch!” Yuri cried out.

Victor didn’t say anything but started to tug him down the small hallway that led to the locker rooms.

“The fuck you doing?” Yuri asked.

“Teaching you a lesson,” Victor said.

The door next to the locker room was Yakov’s office-- it also had a lock on it from the inside. Pushing Yuri in, Victor flicked on the lights and locked the door. Yuri stood there, wide eyed-- just staring at him.

“Oh, nothing to say now?” Victor asked, stepping into his space.

“Fuck off!” Yuri growled.

“Such a brat,” Victor said, smirking down at him, getting close-- very close. His mouth just a breath away from Yuri’s. He heard Yuri gasp, but he didn’t move back. The kid was being brave. Grabbing him under his chin, Victor crushed their mouths together, giving Yuri one last chance to back away.

But he didn’t, Yuri stepped in closer, grabbing at his shirt, pulling him closer to him. He was even the first to open his mouth, licking at Victor’s lips. Taking control back, Victor plunged his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, moving his hand to his hair, pulling his head back as his tongue dominated his mouth. Yuri was pulling at his shirt, taking everything Victor was giving.

A hard bite to his lower lip and Victor pulled back--gasping. He could see Yuri breathing heavy, his eyes half lidded, his lips starting to swell.

“You shouldn’t tease.”

“Told you I’m not fucking teasing!”

Raising an eyebrow, Victor spun Yuri and bent him over Yakov’s desk. Yuri yelped out again as he smacked down on his ass-- watching as his ass cheek bounced from the impact.

“Still not teasing?” Victor asked, slipping his fingers under the elastic band of Yuri’s leggings.

Looking over his shoulder, Yuri smirked at him again, then wiggled his ass at him. “Scared, Vitya?”

Another growl and Victor moved to the drawers on Yakov’s desk-- he knew there was vodka and lube in the bottom drawer--  _ and fuck all if he would ever ask why _ . Moving back over to Yuri, he pulled his leggings down, exposing his round pale bottom squeezing both cheeks before opening the bottle, pouring it between his cheeks.

“You asshole! It is cold!” Yuri cried out, starting to stand up.

Victor put his hand between Yuri’s shoulder blades, holding his body to the desk. “All you have to do is tell me to stop.”

“You fucking stop and I’ll kill you!”

Testing him more, Victor pressed his finger in Yuri, feeling how tight and warm he was around his finger. Yuri kept pushing back on him at each thrust of his finger. His body wiggling under his hand, trying to lift off the desk-- Victor still held him down. He was small enough it was easy for him really-- one hand in his ass, one on his back.

Yuri opened for him easily-- almost too easy. “You’ve been practicing,” Victor said.

“Yeah, so?” Yuri growled out, trying to move.

Curving his fingers, he was two deep now, stretching him, enjoying the small gasp that came from Yuri with each push of his fingers. Slipping in a third figure, Yuri was done trying to fight him, his hands gripping the edges of the desk, just trying to hold on.

“Fuck! I’m ready!” Yuri yelled out.

“Keep your damn voice down!” Victor hissed out. “You do realize you are sprawled over Yakov’s desk, right?”

“No shit!”

“Brat.”

Removing his fingers, Victor slapped down on his ass again, loving the way his cheek bounced when he did so. Grinning to himself, Victor slipped his pants down, rubbing his cock then teasing Yuri at his stretched entrance. Rubbing up and down, Victor wondered if he had prepped him enough till he heard Yuri growl out.

“Fucking come on! I aint got all damn day!” Yuri growled out, turning his head and glaring at him.

Pressing in, Victor sighed.  _ Fuck, Yuri was tight _ . He felt all the tension in his body build and boil over as he pushed into the small body laying over the desk. Leaning over, Victor fully seated himself and held still. He could see the tears running down Yuri’s face and for a moment thought maybe he had been too fast-- too rough.

“You… you ok?” Victor panted out.

“Fucking yes… just… stings… and dammit! Fuck! You are big!” Yuri cried out.

“Lemme guess, only played with your own fingers… maybe a small vibrator?”

“Fuck you!”

Pulling out a bit, Victor pushed back in--  _ hard _ . Yuri gasped, tears running down his cheeks more.

“C’mon Koneko-chan, admit it,” Victor said, kissing at his temple.

“Fuck you!”

He pulled out more this time, then slammed back in harder. Hearing Yuri gasp, more tears falling as he bit at his lower lip.

“Still want to deny it?”

“Nothing to deny!”

Victor chuckled, loving how when he laughed, Yuri would growl, clenching tighter around him. Pressing his weight more on Yuri, locking him down to the desk, he changed the angle of his thrust, listening to the way Yuri’s breathing and moans changed. Another strong thrust and Yuri was so tight around him, his body shaking.

“That was fast,” Victor chuckled out.

“Fuck you,” Yuri whispered, his body going limp on the desk.

Lifting up a bit, Victor saw how pink and flushed Yuri was, his hair a mess all around him. Grabbing his slim hips, he pulled out then slammed back in-- watching the way Yuri’s ass took all of him right in.

More hard thrust, their skin slapping as Victor got closer. He was getting close. They didn’t have but so much time-- last thing he wanted was Yakov to come barging in. Another slam and he was spilling deep in Yuri.

He stayed still for a moment, letting his cock rest deep inside, breathing heavy-- holding Yuri’s hips so hard, he knew he would have bruises come morning.

_ Good, let him remember. _

Pulling out, he watched as his cum followed, slowly dripping out Yuri’s stretched rim-- all red and puffy. Hooking a finger in Yuri, pushed his cum back inside.

“Hold it in till your shower,” Victor said, feeling Yuri clench around his fingers. Smiling to himself, he removed his finger then pulled his pants up, smacking Yuri’s ass one last time. “Hurry up, Yakov will back any moment.”

Putting the lube back next to the vodka, Victor waited for Yuri to right himself and pull his legging back up.

Right under Yakov’s desk-- he could see where Yuri had cum. Good, let the old man step in that. The office reeked of sex and Victor smirked to himself.

“Shower at home,” Victor said.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri asked.

Hand back under his chin, Victor kissed that bratty little mouth, “Not one bit.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
